This invention relates generally to a device for enhancing a person's hearing, and more particularly to such a device which is worn on the person's head.
Devices are known which are adapted to be worn on a person's head and which includes structure for directing sound toward the person's ears. Such devices are shown, for example, in Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,613 and Breland U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,859. The Brown patent shows a head band or cap arrangement, in which a pair of sound-reflecting plates are positioned on opposite sides of the device behind the person's ears. The Breland patent discloses shell-type structures adapted for placement over the person's ears and interconnected with an over-the-head band.
The present invention has as its object to provide a cap having improved structure for directing sound toward a person's ears. Another object of the invention is to provide a cap which can be varied in size to accommodate varying head sizes, and with which the position of the hearing-enhancing structure can be adjusted to accommodate varying head sizes and varying ear positions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a hearing-enhancing device comprises a cap which includes a band for encircling a person's head, with the band being adjustable to varying sizes. The device further includes a pair of hearing-enhancing members located on opposite sides of the cap and connected to the band. Each member is provided with a curved interior surface which cooperates with a side of the person's head to define a conch-shaped internal cavity within which the person's ear is located. Each hearing-enhancing member has a leading edge which is adapted to be located forwardly of the person's ear when the cap is worn on a person's head. A variable position connection arrangement is provided between each hearing-enhancing member and the band, for allowing the position of each member to be adjusted on the band. In this manner, the leading edge of each hearing-enhancing member can be positioned forwardly of the person's ear when the band is adjusted from one size to another.
The band of the cap may be adjustable to varying sizes by means of a conventional peg-and-opening system, in which one or more pegs provided at one end of the band can be engaged within one or more of a series of openings formed in the other end of the band.
The connecting arrangement between each hearing-enhancing member and the band can also take the form of a peg-and-opening system, in which a series of spaced pegs are provided along the band. The upper portion of the hearing-enhancing member includes a lip having spaced openings for engagement with selected pegs, to allow the member to be moved to varying discrete locations on the band.
Each hearing-enhancing member includes a rear surface which is adapted to wrap around the rear of the person's head, with the rear surfaces of the hearing-enhancing members overlapping each other. A connecting arrangement is provided for securing the rear surfaces of the members together, with the connecting arrangement accommodating movement of the hearing-enhancing members to varying positions on the band.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a hearing-enhancing device comprises a cap adapted to be worn on a person's head and including a band, and a pair of hearing-enhancing members located on opposite sides of the cap and connected to the band. Each hearing-enhancing member is located over one of the person's ears and has an upper surface located above and forwardly of the ear, a lower surface located below and forwardly of the ear, and a leading edge extending between the upper and lower surfaces and located forwardly of the ear. Each member has a curved interior surface, which is arcuate in cross-section, which interconnects the upper and lower surfaces and extends rearwardly from the leading edge, wherein the forward portion of the interior surface is spaced outwardly from the side of the person's head and a rearward portion of the interior surface is located closely adjacent the rear portion of the person's head. The curved interior surface cooperates with the person's head to define a conch-shaped internal cavity within which the ear is located.
The structure of the hearing-enhancing members as summarized above is employed in connection with an adjustable size band, with an adjustable connection arrangement being interposed between the band and each hearing-enhancing member for ensuring proper positioning of the hearing-enhancing member when the cap is adjusted to varying sizes.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent upon consideration of the following description taken together with the drawings.